


Bruises and Movies

by Ellie_Flyer



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Flyer/pseuds/Ellie_Flyer
Summary: The trip was supposed to be quick and easy, though when have things ever worked out that way for her.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Bruises and Movies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on here, so sorry if it sucks lol, I do hope you enjoy it though!

The warm air was a nice change from months of cold and biting winds, the absence of snow was nice to. She clicked her tongue, knocking her foot into her horses side, setting the pace to a nice gallop. She enjoyed when it was only her on runs, gave her time to sort through her thoughts, it was almost therapeutic in a sense. Usually she would have a partner, either Jesse or Dina, this time it was supposed to be Dina, but the girl had looked so tired from the previous night, Dina had the late shift on gate duty, so Ellie had told her to sit this one out. The grateful smile and the hug she had gotten was worth it.

The run was simple, head to a small neighborhood west of Jackson, search a few houses and the gun store that was around there, and then head home…or so she thought at least.

It didn’t take her long to get to the neighborhood, it was about an hour away from Jackson, and she was thankful for that, the dinner she could get done here the sooner she could curl up with Dina and watch one of those old movies Joel had brought home the week before. 

“ Slow it up boy.” She said, tugging on the reins gently to get the horse to slow down. The neighborhood seemed empty, but she of all people knew looks could be Deceiving. She brought her horse to a stop and she hopped off, tying Nate to a nearby bench. Nate, a name that she had decided on after Tommy had gotten that old PlayStation in the rec room to work, though there was only a few games, and uncharted had been her favorite, so it was only logical for her to name her horse after the main character.

“ wait here buddy.” She told him, patting him on the side before making her way to the first house, listening carefully for any signs of infected. When she was satisfied she moved Swiftly, checking each room carefully. In the end she found a few water bottles, a box of matches, and a few cans that thankfully weren’t expired. What really hit the jackpot though, was the half full time of coffee she had found, it would be a nice surprise for Joel when she got back. 

She put the items in her bag before leaving the house and going to the others. The other houses were pretty much empty, save for a few bullets and another one of the comic books she liked. She also found a box of nails in the garage of one, which would help with the wall expansion that was going on.

“ Just one more building then you can head back.” She mumbled to herself as she headed down the street to the gun store. Once she got there she let out a sigh at the broken window, and one glance inside showed the place was ransacked. “ fuck.” She cursed, though she carefully opened the door to the shop, being cautious not to touch any of the broken glass. 

A quick sweep of the place showed that there was nothing left, and Ellie was just about ready to give up when she spotted a backroom, “ hopefully this has something.” She said as she walked over to it, pulling out her pistol just in case. She carefully pushed it open, and what she saw was a grizzly sight. 

A body was hanging from the center of the room, bite marks littering the person’s body. “ fuck…” Ellie breathed, her nose scrunching up at the smell. She carefully stepped around it and when she spotted the gun case in the corner she let out a sigh of relief. She hurried over to it and she raised an eyebrow at what she saw. The crossbow inside of it looked brand new, along with the arrows under it. ‘Jackpot.’ She thought to herself, but of course the case had to have been locked…and the key was most likely on the body hanging behind her.

“ yeah I am not searching through his pockets.” With that being said she took her rifle into her hands and slammed it into the glass, wincing when she realized how loud the noise was. She didn’t dwell on it though and she took the weapon into her arms, while she wasn’t to fond of crossbows, much more preferring a standard now, she knew Tommy particularly liked them and figured he could use a new one. 

She made her way out of the room after situating her weapons on her shoulder. She made her way out to the front door, but when she heard a yell and then all of a sudden a fist was slammed into her temple, she knew she probably wasn’t going to be back on time for that movie.

She let out a yelp of pain before trying to refocus her gaze on her attacker only to hit square in the nose. She scrambled backwards, her hand coming up to grab her nose. The gunshot that hit next to her made her jump into action, quickly swinging her rifle into her hands and killing the man in from of her before ducking down behind a car 

She peeked from behind it and spotted two more figures making there way over to her location. She took of her bag, rummaging through it and taking out the Molotov cocktail she had, hurrying to light it before sending it flying at the two men. She watched as they screamed, trying to put the fire out, they were unsuccessful and succumbed to their inevitable death. 

She didn’t have time to take a breather as a body slammed into her from behind. “ shit!” she cursed as she felt a knee slam harshly into her stomach, letting out a harsh cough. “ we got you now.” The woman gloated as she got to her feet, sending a kick into Ellie’s ribs. The barrage of kicks that followed would surely leave bruises that would be there for a while…that is if she could even get out of this. Thankfully her savior in this moment had been the sound of infected, and the woman quickly turned her attention to that, giving Ellie enough time to kick her legs out from under her, swiftly pulling her switchblade from her back pocket, flicking it open before lunging forward and stabbing the woman repeatedly in the neck, listening as the woman took one last dying breath, blood being coughed up as she did so, before Ellie stabbed her one last time and dropped her to the ground.

That seemed to be the last of the people, but now she had infected to worry about.

Two runners and a clicker she counted and she took aim with her rifle and pulled the trigger, only to hear a click and the trigger become stuck. Just her luck, of course the stupid thing would jam when she needed it, this is why she preferred bows…bows. Her head whipped to the crossbow that had fallen from her shoulder when she had been tackled. 

She bolted over to it, scooping it up of the ground and grabbing her back that had been left discarded next to it as well. She was thankful that Tommy had thought her the basics and she swiftly loaded it and aimed it at the runner closer to her and shot it straight through the eye causing it to drop with a strangled screech. “ one down, only to more of you fuckers to go.” The two infected were almost on top of her now so she quickly slid over the hood of the car to her right and loaded the weapon again, taking aim and firing, dropping the other runner just as quickly as the first one. ‘only one left.’ She thought, the clicker stumbling into things as it tried to get to her. She grabbed her pistol, she had been reluctant to use it since she hadn’t had that many bullets in it. 

It took three out of the five bullets she had to take it down, she was grateful for this as she could feel her body start to work against her. 

After it went down she listened carefully, and when she was certain nothing else was going to pop out and attack her she limped over to Nate, the adrenaline starting to wear off and she could really start to feel her injuries. She unhitched Nate and clambered onto him, clicking her tongue and setting off at a fast pace, not wanting to stick around in case anything else decided to show up.

By the time she got back to Jackson it was late, way later than when she was supposed to be back. The gate was opened and Jesse came down to meet her. “ what took you so long Williams?” he called over to her, “ ran into a couple of assholes.” Was her response and he finally noticed her bloodied face. “ Holy shit man…that doesn’t look like it feels nice.” He said and she let out a pained laugh, her ribs hurting with every breath she took. “ it feels like hell…I’m gonna drop Nate of at the stable and then-“ she was cut off my Jesse shaking his head, “ I’ll do it, you just head home…Dina was uh…she’s waiting for you at your house.” Her and Dina was still kind of a sore subject for him as he was clearly not over the other girl, but thankfully he wasn’t being an ass about it and he fully supported the two of them.

“ You sure?” she asked, but was glad for the offer as she climbed off of her horse. “ yeah, go fix yourself up.” He told her before taking the reins and leading Nate towards the stables.

With that Ellie started to make her way towards her and Joel’s house, she would drop off what she found in the morning, for now all she wanted was to curl up next to Dina. 

It wasn’t that far of a walk from the gates, and she was climbing up the porch steps in no time. She turned the door handle and as soon as she stepped into the house a body slammed into her and she let out a grunt, though her arms quickly wrapped around the body she had become so used to. “ I was worried sick.” Dina mumbled into her neck. “ Ran into a little trouble.” Ellie said back. Dina furrowed her eyebrows and pulled away, gasping as she took in her girlfriends bloodied face, “ Ellie…what happened?” she asked, worry clear in his voice and Ellie couldn’t help it as she laughed, “ you should see the other guy.” Dina didn’t find the joke to funny as she pulled Ellie up the stairs and into the bathroom, forcing her to sit on the edge of the tub. “ where else?” the shorter girl asked her, “ my ribs.” Dina got out the medical supplies before ordering her to take off her shirt. 

“ if you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked.” The green eyed girl said as she took of her flannel and t-shirt, leaving her in a plain black sports bra. “ Jesus El...” Dina mumbled as she took in the bruised body in front of her. 

Dina carefully cleaned Ellie’s wounds, and told her that her ribs didn’t seem to be broken and should heal just fine. Ellie knew Dina was gonna force her to relax for the next couple of days, this wasn’t the first time she’s come back littered in bruises and cuts. 

“ now that that is all taken care of.” Ellie started to say as she pulled her shirt back on, deciding to leave the flannel off, “ do you think that…maybe we could still watch that movie?” she questioned, sending Dina her best puppy dog eyes. “ you act like I can say no to you.” Was her answer.

It looks like her day did end just how she wanted it, just with a bit more bruises than she imagined.


End file.
